Clara and Mia Buhalmet
Clara and Mia Buhalmet are conjoined teenage twins girls that Fran meets on the Second Chapter part two. They live in a tiny cottage on an remote island where they kidnap frogs and black cats. They make a deal with Fran to make a special potion to help them in exchange for her cat's life, but Fran realizes that this would kill her.So instead of brewing the potion they requested, Fran makes another potion instead to redeem their souls. Appearance Clara and Mia are 16 years old and they are identical twins. The only physical difference between the two is the mole on Clara's cheek. The twins have short brown hair and blue eyes. They wear a blue dress with long light and dark blue striped socks (similar to Fran's) and black mary janes. They both wear ribbons in their hair to differentiate between each other, Mia wears a pink ribbon while Clara wears the blue one. ''Personality'' Even though it is stated that the twins are very different from one another, it seems to be that the both of them have a very close agreement on what has to be done in dire situations. It is later revealed in the game that the differences between the two are that Clara is always angry and Mia is always sad. In a letter found in their mirror above their skeletons, they confess that they really hate each other and they can't stand to be attached to on another.They are also very envious of one another and also vain constantly comparing themselves in the mirror to see which of them is more charming, however they can never decide who is the more charming one between them, and this drove them insane. Clara and Mia have very girlish tastes, they love to use makeup and perfume and brush their hair based on what is seen in their room upstairs. They also have been shown to have a strange like to animals, toys and roses, they even bizarrely decorate their whole room with roses and melted doll faces on the walls. They also have an affinity for witchcraft,and seemingly cooking as well as the table in their living room is covered with sweets of all kinds and upon eating one of the cupcakes you receive a steam achievement that's tagline is "It was delicious". It is also implied through their dialogue with Fran that they seem themselves as superior to her both age wise and mentally as they call her stupid several times throughout their conversation. In addition to this they are manipulative and cruel to Fran pretending at first to care about the troubles she's been through and even beckoning her to tell her story,however this kindness quickly subsides and they begin threatening Fran with Mr. Midnight's life instead in order to achieve what they desire from her. It is very clear then that this is what they intended to do from the start. They also seem to have a pet peeve when it comes to manners as if you are rude to them, they will tell you your not allowed to talk to Mr.Midnight until they get back, while if you are decent they will allow you to speak with him while you wait for them to return thus indicating that they value etiquette in others despite their own rude behavior. Trivia *The twins thought that Itward was the one who sewed them together. *It is revealed through the puppet show on Itward's Flying Machine that the twins actually had envy towards one another, they try to steal each other's charm but they end up killing each other. *It is suspected that the girls' parents abandoned them at the asylum and either didn't care about or agreed to the experiment that Oswald performed on them. In chapter two, Fran finds a picture with a woman on it (presumably the twins' mother) with the phrase 'mother must die' written on it, implying that the girls harbored intense hatred toward their mother. Later, Itward also mentions that their parents never loved them. * Is reveal that the twins also have a prescription of Duotine, only the yellow version. * In a picture secretly hide on the Fifth Chapter, they appear as babies aside Dr. Harrison Oswald and hold by one of the nurses at the Asylum, which means they both lived in the asylum and underwent medical treatment their whole lives. * The thought that they may not have died is supported by a picture in their attic in which they are sewn together but in the picture are very very old,and also by the siting of them not sewn together but clearly suffering in the asylum while Fran was their. * Dr. Marcel Deern tells Fran that sewing the two together ended up killing them, and that Dr. Oswald threw their bodies down a well. This is supported by the fact that the other reality in their house is entirely one room, and that room is a well, however what you find in the well are dead babies that aren't sewn together, so this to is in question though upstairs you can find a sewn together baby in a crib, implying this again to perhaps be the case, but if this was so the twins being 16 and knowing Itward would make no sense, as they would have died as infants. * Itward's shadow theater which you unlock by getting a key from Clara and Mia in the other reality implies that in an attempt to kill Itward they instead killed each other in the theatre and that they weren't sewn together upon their death, but afterwards.This is supported by the fact that upon cleansing their spirits two ghosts fly out in dresses, one having a red stain on her left side. This corroborates with the theater scene in which one of the two accidentally stabs the other. That being the case the other twins cause of death would be unknown. * The mirror in their room shows evidence that suggests they died while trying to cut themselves apart knowing that one of them would die from this and hoping the other would live so they may have revenge on Itward. This implies that both of the sisters died in this attempt. * Their appearance in game is most likely a reference to the twins from the shining. Gallery Photo Clara and Mia.png|Clara and Mia with a big scar in the middle, proof that they were stitched together. Mother must die.png|The twins mother. iavbSQo.png|Clara and Mia as babies hold by a nurse. The twins i think.png|The Twins at the asylum Mia and clara pre siamese.png|The Twins before they were sewn together. The twins house.png|The twins house. Old twins.png|The twins..old? Clara and mia note 2.png|Sister Promise Clara and mia's note 1.png|Clara and Mia's welcome home note Revealing the true soul.png|revealing the true soul spell Summon the old lost body.png|Summon the Old Lost Body spell Clara and mia's doll.png|The Twin's Favorite Doll Fran and the gemini baby.png|Gemini Baby Fran and clara and mia.png|Fran performing the revealing the true soul spell on the twins. Category:Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:Second Chapter